


50 tonos de gris

by AlittlePhantom



Category: Block B
Genre: Taepyo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlittlePhantom/pseuds/AlittlePhantom
Summary: Lee Taeil aprendió a hacer de su debilidad su mayor fortaleza. Quizá no fuera el mejor en ello, pero aún así sus ojos no fueron impedimento para crecer artísticamente.Sus ojos...Maldita enfermedad... esa jodida y rara enfermedad.Incapaz de ver colores, fue condenado a vivir una vida en blanco y negro... y sufrir en grises.





	50 tonos de gris

— ¿Cómo carajos terminé acá?— se dijo Jihoon en un suspiro grave.  
 Ya estaba cansado de jugar al pretendiente ideal, pero su madre parece que aún no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en paz, y eso lo frustraba. No quería ser parte de las locuras de su madre, pero tampoco podía llevarle la contraria por algo tan poco importante.  
 Por lo tanto, esperaba pacientemente a su nueva cita arreglada. ¿La número?... quién sabe. Perdió la cuenta luego de las primeras seis. Aunque estaba seguro que sería otra niña rica, mimada y remilgada con aires de superioridad, como las otras. Por lo menos la de hoy denotaba algo de clase, al elegir para encontrarse una galería de arte. Quizá solo sea muy aburrida... o fuera sugerencia de su madre, que era lo más probable.   
 Se entretuvo mirando un cuadro ya que, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de arte, si vas a una galería como mínimo deberías darle algo de atención. Y ese cuadro la robó toda. El nombre de la obra era jodidamente sarcástico, llamarlo '50 tonos de gris' cuando era un derroche de colores no tenía sentido. Pero algo en él lo atraía y lo hacía sentir extraño.  
— ¿Qué piensas sobre esa obra?— preguntó alguien a su lado sobresaltándolo. Se giró para observarlo mejor. Tendría apenas unos años más y varios centímetros menos. Usaba lentes, ropas grandes, sombrero y muchos tatuajes. Su impresión era algo estrafalaria, pero la mezcla resultaba interesante.   
 Volvió a mirar el cuadro, no era su cita como creyó en un primer momento, pero apostaba a que era más entretenido que la persona con la que lo hayan citado.   
— Pienso que el artista tiene un sentido del humor bastante raro— respondió distraído, haciéndolo reír.  
— Es verdad, y algo negro también —afirmó el desconocido con una gran sonrisa— pero, ¿qué hay de la obra?  
 Jihoon intentó verla con ojo crítico.  
— Cuando la veo siento... desesperación, ira.. y soledad. Mucha tristeza. Es algo raro, es casi como si sintiera el dolor de esa persona— respondió con absoluta sinceridad.  
 Observó otra vez al extraño y este lo miraba sorprendido, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse si lo que había dicho habría sonado demasiado raro. Aunque no logró preguntárselo directamente por que su cita lo encontró y lo llevó aparte. Se despidió del desconocido con un movimiento de cabeza, y vio como este lo seguía con la mirada, el rostro pintado de sorpresa e incredulidad.  
 Cuando Pyo se estaba yendo pudo entrever al extraño aún frente a la pintura y una mano sobre el corazón. Como si sintiera lo que él vio en la obra. Una imagen bonita... pero triste.

 

 La muchacha era sofisticada, educada e inteligente.Cualidades que admiraba por demás en una mujer, aunque esa noche no lograba concentrarse. Todo lo llevaba a la galería, tenía miles de dudas y ninguna certeza. El chico extraño y bajito tenía que ser alguien VIP, ya que era un evento exclusivo (para presentar a un nuevo artista, que ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había visto).   
 Estaba tan curioso que dejó la cita y consiguió una nueva con la misma chica para la inauguración del lugar una semana más tarde, donde mostrarían las obras al público en general, y quizá así resuelva algunas de sus dudas. No sabía incluso si esa persona estaría allí, pero no tenía muchas opciones de encontrarlo en otro lugar tampoco.  
 O eso pensaba.  
 Hasta que lo vio en las noticias.  
 Lucía tan excéntrico como esa vez, y ahora entendía por qué.  
 El chico era el nuevo artista del que todo Corea hablaba. Ese extraño chico era el nuevo descubrimiento y esa obra.. era su obra. Jihoon quedó impactado, más aún al comprender el por qué del nombre de esa pintura.   
 El chico, Lee Taeil, veía en blanco y negro, porque una enfermedad extraña robó sus colores y desgraciadamente no tenía cura. Esa obra en colores vivos y llamativos, para él simplemente significaban 50 tristes tonos de gris. Ahora entendía el sentimiento que le generó y la mirada extraña... pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que significaba su realidad. 

 

 Poco a poco el artista fue ganando sitio en sus pensamientos. Tenía la sensación de verlo en todas partes, en el periódico, las revistas... creía verlo perdiéndose entre la gente a su camino.. y hasta incluso en sus sueños, y esa quizá era la peor parte.  
 Su mirada apagada lo perseguía y alguien en las sombras se burlaba por sus intentos vanos de querer capturarlo. No sabía si era él quién lo buscaba o era algo más... como si lo pusieran en su camino para alejarlo luego, divirtiendoles sus intentos infructuosos por estar juntos.  
 Jodido sueño... tan real.  
 Casi podía sentirlo entre sus brazos, para despertarse con las manos vacías y el corazón exaltado. Tan raro como vívido.   
 Estaba enfadado consigo y con el chico. Realmente no entendía nada.  
¿Qué tan raro es soñar con alguien que no conoces?... ¿Qué tan loco suena sentir ese abrazo ficticio más real que cualquier otro?

 

 ---

 

 Taeil sintió un vuelco en el estómago al pensar una vez más en el chico de voz áspera. Aún sentía un hormigueo extraño al recordar su profunda voz... esa voz que le decía que podía ver la verdad tras el lienzo. Era aterrador y fascinante. Jamás pensó que sus emociones se vieran reflejadas con esa claridad. O que el receptor la hablara con tanta sencillez y seriedad sobre las mismas.  
 ¿Habrá sabido quién era? Lo dudaba... no se había presentado al público todavía.   
 Aún más importante... ¿Volverá hoy otra vez?, según la lista de invitados era el hijo de un importante empresario y había reservado un par de entradas para este día también.   
 Realmente tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo. Algo en él le sonaba extrañamente familiar, como si lo conociera de otra época... de otros tiempos. Se golpeó mentalmente, pensando seriamente que ya estaba divagando.  
 Tomó sus lentes, su sombrero y se dirigió al evento, tenía entrevistas previstas que prefería evitar, pero le resultaba imposible. Desde que decidió revelar su condición aquel día (con la esperanza de que el chico se entere de la historia tras el cuadro) sabía que iba a causar revuelo, y ahora sólo estaba pagando las consecuencias. Lo sabía y, aún así, no se arrepentía para nada.   
 Al fin estaba logrando resolver varios de los conflictos internos que aún tenía por su enfermedad, se estaba adaptando lentamente y estaba dejando a un lado el dolor y el enojo. No era tarea fácil, nada fácil. Pero ya no quería volver a la oscuridad y la depresión. Ese pasado frío y solitario, que le dejó más cicatrices que sonrisas.   
 Suspiró pesadamente. Quizá este sea un nuevo comienzo.

 Al llegar a la galería lo primero que notó fue al chico, lo distinguió con facilidad entre toda la gente, algo que lo sorprendió por que, a pesar de su altura, en realidad no se destacaba tanto. Lo vio observando su cuadro y sintió un cosquilleo extraño.   
 Pronto la prensa lo acorraló y lo perdió de vista. Esperaba poder hablar con él luego, por que iba con la misma chica sosa del otro día y temía que lo llevara lejos una vez más.   
 Hizo un par de notas breves y saludó a gente importante, mientras lo hacía observaba de reojo al chico y este siempre parecía estar mirándolo. En algunas ocasiones creyó verlo sonreírle abiertamente. Eso lo ponía nervioso. Ya que por su culpa por momentos se perdía o equivocaba.   
 Finalizadas sus obligaciones se descubrió buscándolo casi desesperadamente con la vista, no lo encontraba en ningún lado y sintió su corazón oprimirse.   
 Alguien tocó su hombro y al girarse se sorprendió al descubrir al chico con una devastadora sonrisa.  
— No nos habíamos presentado antes —le dijo tendiéndole la mano— Pyo Jihoon, futuro dueño de la obra '50 tonos de gris'.  
 Taeil lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿así que de este niño era la gran oferta de venta?  
— Lee Taeil, creador de la misma... —sonrió con altanería— y no acepté ninguna oferta por ella, por lo tanto es mía aún.  
— Por eso dije futuro— dijo con un puchero infantil que hizo reír con fuerza al mayor.  
 La chica carraspeó y Jihoon pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.  
— Ella es Kim Yong Sun o... ¿Solar?...— la miró extrañado  
 Taeil la conocía. ¿Quién no?, si era una modelo súper reconocida.  
— Mucho gusto —respondió educado y algo impaciente. Tenía que hablar con el chico a solas—. ¿Podría robártelo por un momento?, hay algo que quiero hablar con él en privado.  
 Jihoon lo tomó inesperadamente de la mano.  
— ¡Si que puedes!... Solar —dijo mirando a la chica— te está buscando Moonbyul —señaló con la cabeza a una muchacha que iba en su dirección—. ¿A dónde vamos?— susurró al más bajo y entonces Taeil lo condujo, medio confuso, a la oficina de la galería.  
 Una vez dentro el mayor quedó estático, no sabía que decir o como encarar la situación. Quería preguntarle sobre lo que dijo cuando se encontraron por primera vez frente al cuadro, le intrigaba saber si él también tenía la sensación de conocerse de antes, o quizá si había escuchado sobre su enfermedad. Pero no podía.   
 Sintió un apretón en su mano y se dio cuenta que todavía iba sujeto de la mano del menor. Se ruborizó, lo soltó rápidamente y apartó la vista. No le estaba gustando nada como martilleaba así de fuerte su corazón idiota.   
 Se dirigió a la ventana, con la esperanza de que el viento despeje un poco su mente. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Solar sonriente subir a un taxi con la otra chica.  
— Creo que te dejaron solo— anunció a Jihoon con una sonrisa vaga mientras las veía partir veloces. Sin consideración para con el alto.  
— Oye, es cierto— le dijo el chico por sobre su hombro mirando a la calle donde el transporte se perdía.   
 Taeil sintió que el sonido de su voz tan cerca era demasiado embriagador... como el aroma de su almizclada y dulce colonia, y el pulso se le aceleró. No podía retroceder, aunque su cabeza le decía que debía alejarse nuevamente. No podía hacerlo.  
— Escuché lo de tus ojos— añadió mirándolo fijo y Taeil tembló violentamente.  
 Jihoon se acercó lento. Ahuecó sus manos en las mejillas del mayor rozando con sus largos dedos esos ojos cerrados. Fue un gesto inconsciente y lo sintió tan íntimo como un beso, por eso se alejó aturdido y le sonrió con timidez.  
— ¿Y si mejor vamos por unos tragos?   
 Los necesitaba  
 Taeil asintió ensimismado, el también necesitaba algunos.  
 Salieron por la puerta de servicio sin ser visto. Taeil no estaba muy seguro de que lo dejaran irse así como así, por eso tomaron esa medida. Pensó que podía llegar a molestarle eso al chico, sin embargo, parecía entusiasmarle la idea del 'escape'.  
 Es igual a un niño, pensó con diversión.   
 Como no les apetecía encerrarse en algún bar, compraron unas cervezas y llegaron hasta unas escalinatas con una excelente vista hacia el Río Han.   
 Fue más fácil hablar con algo de alcohol en su sistema. Hablaron y rieron por horas, hasta que la vista del mayor fue totalmente nula.   
 Intercambiaron números de teléfono y se citaron al otro día, por que Taeil prometió enseñarle su atelier al chico, debido a su gran insistencia. Le agradaba el interés del menor, pero no se lo diría jamás. 

 

 Sonrió al verlo en la puerta de su casa temprano en la mañana. No esperaba que fuera así de ansioso, no creía que fuera tan condenadamente impaciente.  
 Preparó café y subieron al ático, allí donde tenía todas sus obras.   
 Jihoon dio vueltas por el lugar deteniéndose de vez en cuando, como juzgando algunas. Taeil comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más y más desesperado. Quería escuchar su opinión sobre las obras y también quería saber si podía sentir lo mismo que con aquella otra. Sin embargo, él seguía en un completo y absoluto silencio.  
—¡Di algo o te golpearé!— apuró el mayor incapaz de contenerse ya, y ganándose una risotada por parte del chico.  
 Aún así no dijo nada.  
 Jihoon se detuvo frente a una pieza cubierta e iba a preguntar si podía quitar la tela que lo cubría. Pero vio la expresión de terror de Taeil y decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.  
—Creo que puedo decirte con claridad cuales creaste luego de tu enfermedad— dijo al fin.  
 Taeil se preguntó si eso era posible. Tenía 12 obras acabadas, 7 hechas luego de perder la lucha con esa jodida enfermedad que dañó sus ojos. Era bastante improbable que pudiera acertar.  
—Ok... inténtalo  
— Y si adivino todas me concederás un deseo...— sonrió alegre  
 El mayor pensó seriamente sobre esa condición. Era rara, pero igualmente accedió. Resultaba casi imposible que pueda conseguirlo de todas formas.  
 Jihoon volvió a pasearse por la habitación observando con detenimiento las obras, una por una. Y señaló.  
—Esas dos, esa también y aquella otra, las creaste antes... además de esta— apuntó a una que tenía más cerca— que creo que la hiciste durante el tratamiento.  
 Taeil quedó shockeado. No podía de ninguna forma ser cierto. No solamente las acertó todas, sino también en el momento exacto en el que las creó.  
 Absolutamente imposible.  
—¿Co-cómo?.. ¿cómo pudiste?... ¿cómo carajos supiste eso?  
 El menor sonrió aún más.  
—¿Tengo talento?— preguntó divertido  
—Es... imposible —decía el mayor— increíble.  
—Yo gané así que... ¡concédeme un deseo!  
 Taeil parpadeó un par de veces, despertando al fin.  
—¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
 Jihoon acortó las distancias. Estaba tan cerca que incluso el mayor dejó de respirar apropiadamente, sentía el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón.  
—Quiero un beso— susurró sobre su boca antes de cerrar la distancia y posar sus labios sobre los de él. Comenzando un movimiento lento... sintiendo la exquisita suavidad de los labios ajenos en los propios.  
 Taeil cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. El beso era delicado y los labios del menor deliciosos. Cuando el chico sostuvo su nuca para profundizarlo, este lo dejó y se aferró con fuerza de su camisa.   
 Alguien vio la imagen de ellos abrazados y besándose sin control en el atelier. Vio también caer la tela de la obra oculta descubriendo un boceto de Jihoon tal y como lo veía el mayor. Hermoso y brillante. Aunque simplemente aquella fuera... una obra gris.

 

\---

 

 Era raro que su primo lo buscara tan temprano en la mañana, seguramente necesitaba algo... maldito nalgón ¿no se acordaba que todavía le debía dinero?  
— Los vi— dijo Minhyuk ni bien se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería.  
 Taeil abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.  
— ¿Qué viste?  
— La semana pasada, a los dos. A ti y al tipo alto y rico en el atelier. Se estaban... —hizo unos gestos raros. Definitivamente obscenos, y añadió:— no importa... ¿hacen eso a menudo?  
 El mayor se ruborizó furiosamente. Si en realidad este chico supiera...  
 Reconoció 'eso' como el primer beso.  
 Recordó como se sintió en ese momento. Estaba tan shockeado o simplemente demasiado asombrado al descubrirse a sí mismo besándolo, que se alejó rápido al reaccionar. Mientras el menor actuó de inmediato como si nada hubiera pasado. Por lo tanto, intentó ignorar que sucedió lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, Jihoon apostó una vez más... y ganó.  
 Taeil recibió otro beso, en un oscuro callejón y escondidos furtivamente de los ojos curiosos. Ese fue aún más dulce que el anterior y lo dejó perdido y sin aliento. En este punto ya no sabía que pensar. Su cabeza era un lío, estaba perdiendo el juicio y lo sabía. Aún así volvió a apostar contra el menor, en el cine, y volvió a perder. Ignoraron más de la mitad de la película en el beso, en la oscuridad sintió la lengua del chico degustar su boca, y respondió con la misma intensidad. Dejándoles los labios hinchados y dulcemente adoloridos.  
— ¡Oye! No sé en que estás pensando pero ya no lo hagas... ¡es tan vergonzoso!   
— ¿Oye?, soy mayor ten más respeto— le dijo golpeándolo   
 Minhyuk se frotó el lugar del golpe.   
— Entonces deja de estar pensando en cochinadas —rió con ganas esquivando un nuevo golpe. Vio algo por encima del hombro del mayor y sonrió con malicia—. Ustedes se ven bastante bien juntos. La diferencia de altura es realmente adorable— comentó vagamente y recibió un golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior.  
— Idiota, ¿sólo para eso me llamaste?— preguntó molesto  
— Ah, no... iba a pedirte la camioneta para salir con Jae el fin de semana largo —pidió ahora amablemente—. Por favor, es sólo por esta vez. Es una ocasión importante.  
 Esta vez fue el turno de MinHyuk para ruborizarse.  
 Taeil accedió dándole las llaves, no soportaba ver su cara de cachorro degollado (y enamorado), en realidad no era que no lo soportara... es que en realidad era bastante tétrico.  
— Taeil— dijo una voz grave y conocida a su espalda. Se giró instantáneamente con el corazón latiendo como loco. Era él. Su brillante sonrisa agitó algo dentro del mayor.  
— J-jihoon— susurró apenas audible. Estaba evitándolo hace dos días y con solo oír su voz, su cuerpo tembló. Ver su sonrisa hizo que su interior se llenara de las jodidas mariposas que quería condenadamente ignorar.  
 MinHyuk se sintió excluido. Esas intensas miradas que se dirigían lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Carraspeó sonoramente cuando ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar.   
— Hola, soy Lee MinHyuk... primo de esta cosa— saludó estrechando su mano  
—Gusto en conocerte soy Pyo Jihoon... su...  
 Miró a Taeil totalmente rojo y sonrió con maldad.  
— ¿No está esperandote Jaehyo?— preguntó cortándolos con intención el mayor a su primo.  
 MinHyuk pareció asustarse, saltó como un resorte y salió corriendo despidiéndose y agradeciendo al mismo tiempo mientras se perdía.   
 Jihoon se sentó en el lugar que dejó el chico. Pensando en que cuando los vio sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el pecho, que reconoció de inmediato como unos jodidos y aterradores celos, que casi lo hacen perder el control. Por eso fue que los interrumpió. Ahora se sentía un poco tonto al saber que sólo era su primo.  
 Aún seguía molesto, pero por otra razón. ¿El mayor ya no tenía tiempo para él?  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó curioso Taeil  
— Vivo a dos calles   
— Oh...  
 No sabía que decir realmente.  
— ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?— indagó algo herido el alto  
— Estuve... ocupado— respondió débilmente    
 Si lo estaba, o intentaba estarlo. Hacía mil trabajos e intentaba cansar a su mente diariamente. Pero todos sus pensamientos estaban llenos del chico, de sus besos y de todas las cosas que le hacía sentir.  
 No sabía como lidiar con ello.  
— Lo siento— dijo bajo desviando la mirada  
— Tonto—sonrió el menor—. Vamos, hay algo que quiero que veas— añadió tironeándolo del brazo.   
 Taeil al fin sonrió, notó que era imposible alejarse del chico. Y quizá no estuviera tan dispuesto a hacerlo de todas formas.   
 Jihoon lo llevó a su departamento, cosa que inevitablemente lo avergonzó. ¿En que cosas idiotas estás pensando?, se reprochó internamente.  
— ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?— la curiosidad lo estaba matando.  
 El menor sólo le señaló un espacio vacío en la pared. Taeil lo miró completamente confundido.  
— ¿No es obvio?... es el lugar de 50 tonos— sonrió  
 El mayor no pudo evitar que una leve y suave sonrisa se escape de sus labios.   
— ¿Y quién dijo que la ibas a tener?  
 El menor volvió a hacer pucheros... como cuando se lo dijo anteriormente, para luego cambiar con brusquedad y sonreír perversamente.   
— También puedo torturarte para que accedas— amenazó, con un claro gesto de hacerle cosquillas.   
 El maldito chico descubrió uno de sus puntos débiles por accidente, ¿y ahora pretendía utilizarlo en su contra?  
 Taeil retrocedió un poco, pero sus piernas se toparon con el sofá. El menor se avalanzó sobre él haciéndole perder la estabilidad, cayendo ambos sobre el mullido sillón, mientras el mayor se deshacía en ruidosas carcajadas e intentaba cubrirse a la vez.  
— Esta bien... esta bien, ¡Es tuya!— gritó Taeil rindiéndose. El menor sonrió inmensamente satisfecho.  
— Pero tengo una condición— dijo débil. Jihoon estaba tendido sobre él y su cercanía le robaba el aliento... y la cordura.  
— ¿Qué condición?  
 Taeil tomó en un puño la camisa del menor y lo acercó.  
— Un beso

 

                                    ***FIN***


End file.
